mokkorifandomcom-20200214-history
Ryuuken Ichijoji
Ryuuken Ichijoji '''is the frontman and leader of Liquid Pistol. He is charismatic and outgoing, on top of being a beautiful man. Basic Stats '''Full Name: ICHIJOJI Ryuuken Aliases and Nicknames: Ryuu, Super Ichi Bro, Leader, Chief Gender: Male Species: Human Ethnicity: Japanese Age: 18, GDR, 20 sequel Birthdate: 18 July Water Blood Type: B Hometown: '''Shibuya, Tokyo, Japan '''Languages: Japanese Occupation: Vocalist for Liquid Pistol Appearance HEIGHT: 6'0/183cm WEIGHT: 170lb/77kg Body: Ryuuken is lithe and toned, just right to look slim while dressed but ripped undressed. He is a very healthy man. He is tall with broad shoulders, small hips and an ass to tempt the fangirls. Hair: Dyed blond consistently, Ryuu keeps his hair long and layered. At it's longest, it falls down to his shoulderblades, and down his chest. The layers above that he keeps out in a sort of spiked hairstyle, and he is a great friend of hair wax. Eyes: Warm brown, usually accented with some guyliner. Less frequently, Ryuu will also add dark eyeshadow. Skin: Asian-toned and tan, from jogging shirtless. Voice: A warm, rich tenor with a lot of flexibility to his range. He has been formally trained, and can comfortably go down into baritone, or up to counter tenor when need be. Clothing: Ryuuken likes to dress fancy, and he has a great love of nice jackets. He spends more money on outerwear than anything else in his closet, but usually keeps it sharp with collared button-ups and nice black slacks. He is also more into VK than the other members of his band (and responsible for their costume choices). Additional: '''He has two piercings on the cuff of his right ear, as well as two piercings in his lobes. He wears what appear to be diamonds in them, and gold rings at the cuff. Personality Ryuuken is a people's person, a true uniting force in his band. Ryuuken stands at the unique point of being the only universally liked member of his group. He has a filter that seems to pass all complaining directly by his head without ever comprehending it, and pushing the group through their differences to create better music. He loves to party, dance, and have a good time during downtime, but he is also a notoriously hard worker when he's on. He never seems to be doing much, but one can be sure that if Ryuu is in the studio, that single will be done two days ahead of time. Ryuu is also deeply compassionate, always the knight in shining armor to those who need him. He was Eiri's guardian right up until Haruna took the job from him, and he's always looking out for those around him. He dislikes people who use others, or are in any other way a bully. It makes him sort of a busybody, and he's been at odds with people like Ken for how he treats his brother. Preferences '''Hobbies/Interests: Going clubbing, dancing, jogging, relaxing at the hot spring, flirting, casual sports, shopping. Food and Drink: Martinis and Salmon Roe sushi Fragrance: Davidoff Cool Water Cigarette: n/a Music: Dance, electronica, upbeat rock, happy hardcore Clothing: No preference Underwear: black boxerbriefs Animal: Songbirds Season: Summer Place: Hot spring, dance floor Book: Dirty magazines Movie: Action flicks, kung fu movies, The Drunken Master, some Romcoms. Subject: Music Theory Sport: Soccer, Baseball Lucky Number: 2 Sexual: Bisexual, not picky as long as they're attractive and interested (and on bottom). Other Likes: '''Home cooking, his family Traits '''Dislikes: disrespectful people, know-it-alls, cooking for himself Fears: not being able to protect someone Disgusts: fungus, locker rooms, slackers who can't be motivated. Handedness: Right IQ: 105 Wechsler, Average Political Views: Socialist Religion: Shinto Background Ryuuken grew up in an underprivileged household, living in government housing for much of his young life. He lived with his mother and aunt, and his younger sisters. Ryuuken's father offed himself when Ryuu was a young child, after being fired from his job. With no consistent source of income, Ryuuken's mother and aunt worked small part-time jobs, and found work for young Ryuu to do under the table. Together they earned enough money to keep their large family afloat, and for the rest of his life Ryuu would continue to work for his family. Besides his love for music, his eagerness to start a band was fueled by the promise of a star's paycheck, sure to be more than anything he'd earn as a salaryman. These days Ryuuken lives off Ichigo for much of his own needs, while sending the majority of his paycheck to supporting his family, so that his aunt and mother can comfortably retire. Relationships Lovers *Ichigo Takamura: boyfriend. This charming boy was always Ryuu's favorite to shower with fanservice, but he went under his radar for the longest time. Frankly, he thought it was rude to assume he was gay. He was delighted to be with Ichigo when asked, however. *Maru Takahashi: lover. He is in a polyamorous relationship with Ichigo and Ryuu, and Ryuu is happy to have him in the same bed. Friends *Eiri Haruna: Best friend. These two were inseperable in junior and highschool. Ryuu doesn't let Eiri's attitude bother him, and they've shared a lot together. Eiri was also Ryuu's first gay experience, though it was only a blowjob. *Tai Kudo, Larz Baudendistel: friends. These are his other two bandmates from Liquid Pistol, and his drinking buddies. Enemies *Kentaro Takahashi: This guy really bothers Ryuu. Family *Mother: She's stayed faithful to her family even in the wake of her husband's death. She is a very strong woman, but getting on in age. *Aunt: Ryuu's Mother's younger sister, she never had children or a husband of her own. She is also barren. She adopted her sister's family as her own. *Ayano Ichijoji: younger sister. She's closest to Ryuu's age, and currently taking her college entrance exams. Ryuu has promised to pay for the best school she's accepted to. *Haruko Ichijoji: younger sister. She's still in highschool, and a bookworm. *Kimiko Ichijoji: younger sister. She's finishing up junior high, and taking her highschool entrance exams. She has a crush on Larz. *Momoko Ichijoji: youngest sister. The baby of the family, she was conceived right before Ryuu's father died. She was exceptionally coddled as a child, and is somewhat spoiled for attention. Ryuu thinks she resembles Eiri in that respect. Pets *Mintie, Maru's dog. Additional Info and Trivia *Ryuu's natural hair color is black, and he didn't grow it long until highschool. *The diamond studs he wears are actually cubic zirconia. Ryuuken doesn't like to waste money on jewelry. *Despite his expensive clothing, he doesn't spend that much on his wardrobe. He has a very small selection, and washes it frequently. *Ryuu is the only member of Liquid Pistol who doesn't own his own car. *He was going to go into law enforcement if the band thing didn't work out. Roleplays/Stories *Go Down Rockin canon Category:Go Down Rockin Category:Roleplay Category:Cancer Category:Asian Category:Loki's Characters Category:Seme Category:Bisexual